Disposable absorbent devices such as adult incontinence pads, sanitary pads, or pantiliners are provided for the population whose bodily wastes are eliminated thru natural pathways rather than artificial means such as ileostomies, colostomies, or urostomies. An ostomy provides fecal or urinary diversion in emergent and elective settings and is a surgically created opening in which a portion of the intestine is brought through the abdominal wall to form a stoma that may be permanent or temporary depending on the reason for surgery, i.e., disease, injury, birth defects, or cancer. Pouching systems (also called appliances) are used to collect bodily waste through the surgically created openings on the abdomen.
Although appliance styles vary from manufacturer to manufacturer, there are two main types of pouching systems commercially available: one piece systems consisting of a pouch with a built-in skin barrier (also called a faceplate), and two-piece appliances composed of a faceplate and detachable pouch. A flange is provided on the two-piece system in the form of a pair of annular or ring-like rigid plastic parts designed to aid in either securing the pouch to the faceplate or removing the pouch at the user's discretion. A one-piece system connects the faceplate to the pouch by welding or heat sealing. Faceplates are comprised of an adhesive layer formed of a soft, skin-friendly hydrocolloid containing adhesive material and provide therein a centrally located aperture to receive a stoma. Systems may further provide a peel and stick tape on the outer edges of a faceplate for additional adhesion. Sticky skin wipes also help with adhesion of the appliance faceplate and said faceplates are attached to the peristomal region of the user to protect the skin from irritating digestive juices. A pouch may or may not be equipped with a drainable end.
Ostomates are faced with many problems associated with stomas and stoma waste collection pouches. One critical problem faced by ostomates is loss of adhesion of the faceplate from the skin, threatening a resulting loss of containment of waste.
Another problem is that while considerations for stoma placement may be optimum, some part of an appliance faceplate may lie directly underneath the waistband of a wearer's clothing contributing to loss of adhesion.
Fear of public humiliation due to such failures with the faceplate adhesion causes many ostomates to avoid returning to normal lifestyle activities, including work and usual attire. An absorbent article which may or may not be adhesively attached to a support device that is able to provide firm support for a disposable absorbent article for use with ostomy appliances to provide added protection and comfort, would bring peace of mind to an ostomate regarding leakage of primary means.